Currently, components, particularly vehicular components such as those found in automotive vehicles, which are to be mated and fastened together in a manufacturing process are mutually located with respect to each other by alignment features that are oversized and/or undersized to provide spacing to freely move the components relative to one another to align them without creating an interference therebetween that would hinder the manufacturing process. One example includes two-way and/or four-way female alignment features in each component, typically circular apertures, which are aligned to receive corresponding male alignment and attachment features. There is a clearance between the male alignment features and their respective female alignment features which is predetermined to match anticipated size and positional variation tolerances of the male and female alignment features as a result of manufacturing (or fabrication) variances. As a result, significant positional variation can occur between the mated first and second components having the aforementioned alignment features, which may contribute to the presence of undesirably large variation in their alignment, particularly with regard to the gaps and spacing between them. In the case where these misaligned components are also part of another assembly, such misalignments can also affect the function and/or aesthetic appearance of the entire assembly. Regardless of whether such misalignment is limited to two components or an entire assembly, it can negatively affect function and result in a perception of poor quality.
To align and secure components, the aforementioned male and female alignment features may be employed in combination with separate push pin components that serve to secure the components to each other. In such an assembly, the mating components are located relative to each other by the alignment features, and are fixed relative to each other by the separate push pin components. Use of separate alignment features and push pin components, one for alignment and the other for securement, may limit the effectiveness of each on a given assembly, as the alignment features cannot be employed where the securement components are employed.
Accordingly, the art of alignment and fastening systems can be enhanced by providing a precise alignment and fastening system that can ensure precise four-way alignment and fastening of two components via elastic averaging of a single elastically deformable alignment fastener disposed in fastening engagement with a corresponding single alignment feature.